Jealousy
by clubby
Summary: Episode 1x06 Skin: Sam macht sich Gedanken darüber, was der Formwandler in Gestalt von Dean zu ihm gesagt hat.


**Jealousy**

Sam lag auf dem Bett im Motel. Im Moment hätte er nicht einmal sagen können, in welchem kleinen Örtchen sie diesmal gelandet waren. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf seit dem Formwandler, der nicht nur die Gestalt seiner College-Freunde Zach und Rebecca angenommen hatte, sondern auch die seines Bruders Dean. Dabei hatte er Zugang zu Deans Gedanken gehabt und ihm einige Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, während er ihn in der Kanalisation gefangen hielt. Diese Dinge gingen ihm nun ständig durch den Kopf.

_„Es war schwierig für ihn. Du bist aufs College gegangen, er saß nur rum zu Hause... bei Dad."_

Ja, er hatte sein zu Hause verlassen um nach Stanford zu gehen und zu studieren. Er wollte einfach ein normales Leben führen, fernab von der Dämonenjagd und allem Übersinnlichen. War das vielleicht verwerflich?

_„Meinst du nicht, dass auch ich eigene Träume habe? Aber Dad brauchte mich! Wo warst du?"_

Ja, er war gegangen. Ja, sie hatten keinen Kontakt gehabt. Doch schließlich war es ihr eigener Vater, der zu ihm gesagt hatte, wenn er gehen wolle, dann für immer. Das war alles, was er getan hatte. Zu groß war sein Stolz über seinen Schatten zu springen und mal anzurufen. Wieso hätte er den ersten Schritt machen sollen, wo ihr Dad ihn praktisch vor die Tür gesetzt hatte?  
Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, fragte er sich, warum er sich nie bei Dean gemeldet hatte. Ja, warum nicht? Weil er dachte, er wäre auf Dads Seite? Weil er immer Dads Befehle befolgte? Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er das lange nur als Grund vorgeschoben. Er war nicht sauer auf Dean, weil er das tat, was ihr Dad verlangte. Er wollte einfach nur sein eigenes Leben haben, auf eigenen Beinen stehen, eigene Entscheidungen treffen. Vor allem wollte er nicht mehr von seinem Bruder beschützt werden. Er wusste, dass Dean es immer nur gut gemeint hatte, er hatte nur alles richtig machen wollen. Doch je älter Sam wurde, desto weniger war er der kleine Sammy, der alles widerstandslos mitmachte und keine eigene Meinung hatte. Allerdings wollten oder konnten weder Dean noch Dad diese Tatsache wahrhaben. Am Ende hatte sich Sam einfach nur eingeengt und eingesperrt gefühlt. Er konnte nicht er selbst sein und das tun, was er für richtig hielt.

_„Tief in meinem Innersten bin ich eifersüchtig. Du hast Freunde, ein eigenes Leben. Ich? Ich weiß, ich bin ein Freak und früher oder später werden mich alle verlassen."_

Dachte Dean wirklich so? War er tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf das, was Sam sich in Stanford aufgebaut hatte? Sam konnte sich seinen älteren Bruder einfach nicht sesshaft in einem kleinen Haus und mit einem normalen Job vorstellen. Schließlich war er immer derjenige gewesen, der ihren Familienauftrag vor alles andere gestellt hatte und diesen auch kompromisslos ausgeführt hatte. Die Einzigen, die ihm dabei heilig waren, waren ihr Dad und Sam. 

_„... und früher oder später werden mich alle verlassen?"_

Diese Aussage seines Bruders bereitete ihm noch mehr Kopfschmerzen als alles andere. Wie kam er denn bloß darauf? Dad war zwar einfach ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen verschwunden, doch Sam würde seinen Bruder nie alleine lassen. Nicht nach allem, was sie in letzter Zeit gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten und nachdem sie sich nach zwei Jahren Funkstille wieder angenähert hatten.  
Okay, er wollte wieder aufs College gehen, wenn sie den Dämon vernichtet hatten, der ihre Mutter und Jessica umgebracht hatte. Doch deswegen war er ja nicht aus der Welt. Er würde es nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass etwas ihren Draht zueinander aufs Spiel setzte.

Die Tür zum Motelzimmer schwang geräuschvoll auf und Sam fuhr erschrocken hoch. Dean rackerte sich gerade mit einigen Papiertüten und zwei Bechern Kaffee ab. Er hatte ihnen wie so oft Frühstück besorgt. Seufzend stand Sam auf und half dem Älteren. Schweigsam saßen sie an dem kleinen Tisch und genossen ihr Frühstück. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte Sam sich noch immer unwohl in seiner Haut, wenn er daran dachte, was Dean plagte. Er wusste, dass der Formwandler bestimmt übertrieben hatte, doch er glaubte, dass die Grundaussage trotzdem die gleiche blieb.

„Hey, alles okay mit dir?" Sam sah auf und blickte direkt in das fragende Gesicht seines Bruders. „Ja, alles in Ordnung." Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu: „Dean, du weißt, dass ich für dich sterben würde und dass ich dich nicht nochmal für immer verlasse, oder?" Überrascht schaute dieser ihn nun an. „Klar. Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" Sam seufzte. „Es ist nichts bestimmtes. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt."


End file.
